Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu
by MysteryFanBoy718
Summary: Eddie has decided to take a visit to his dad's old kung fu master Panda and take a little vacation to stay for a while and meet new people. He's also here to teach in the art of lucha and destroy Dragon in the process. Feel free to R&R if you like it.
1. Greetings from Death Valley

Disclaimer: Skunk Fu characters (c) Cartoon Saloon

Eddie Mofeta (c) MFB

The Art of Lucha Fu

Chapter 1: Greetings from Death Valley

It was a peaceful day in the valley where Skunk and his friends where practicing their kung-fu skills. As they were practicing their moves a strange figure was walking his way toward the valley looking for something or someone. Panda had noticed the figure walking by and wondered who he might be.

Panda: This is most strange. Who could this unknown character be walking in the valley?

Rabbit: Well whoever this punk might be, he might be working for Dragon.

Skunk: How would you know he is working for Dragon?

Rabbit: Oh c'mon! Just look at this. He's wearing a suspicious-looking hooded robe for Pete's sake.

Panda: Calm yourself Rabbit. It looks to me he doesn't look like he works for Dragon.

Skunk: I guess, but who is he anyway?

Panda (Smiling): I think we are going to find out for ourselves.

Panda walks up to this tall, mysterious figure and greeted.

Panda: Welcome to the valley. I am Panda and these are my students Skunk and Rabbit.

Skunk: Hi.

Rabbit (acting cool): Yeah what's up?

??: Uh... Nothing, I don't see anything up.

Skunk: Heh heh, that's pretty good.

Rabbit (bored): I've heard better jokes.

Panda (slaps Rabbit by the head): Rabbit. Have you forgotten to respect your guest?

?? (With a Southern Cali accent): And your elders? I guess there are some who are respectful like Skunk here but you just need to learn some like, mannerisms little man

Panda: I was hoping you're catching on... Chief Mofeta.

Skunk and Rabbit: Chief Mofeta?

Eddie (pulling his hood down): I guess Panda caught me red handed. Just call me Eddie man, the whole Chief Mofeta thing is really getting to be annoying.

Rabbit: Alright, I just like to ask you this one thing; do you have any Kung-Fu martial arts skills yourself?

Eddie: Of course homes.

Panda: You see Rabbit; he's been training in his father's academy of Martial Arts and Pro Lucha, whatever that is called. Anyway, he's already accomplished the level of Master in the art of Lucha Fu, otherwise known as Mexican-Judo . You see, it is an ancient form of grappling your opponent into submission as well as much high flying aero dynamics and some agile evasions and counters.

Skunk: Wow that's sound awesome! Master, can I learn some new Kung Fu moves from him?

Panda: I'm sorry Skunk, even though his methods of Kung Fu does sound exhilarating, and it does seem to have somewhat of a similar background to what we've learned so far, I'm afraid you can't.

Skunk (disappointed): What why can't I?

Rabbit (intervened): Yeah, me too. This whole high flying lucha style thing sound that good for some butt-kicking enhancements to my own moves.

Panda: Rabbit, You still need to master the basics of our training as well as Skunk. Now come. In the mean time, Eddie why don't you come with us and stay in the Valley for a while and make yourself comfortable and take your robe off.

Eddie: Ok

As he took off his robe, he had the similar features and characteristics of a skunk just like Skunk in fact, he IS a skunk (hooded to be exact) except he's wearing a some silky baggy pants, wrapped around his waist is a black sash with additional ankle jewelry encrypted with his initials and a tribal tattoo on his right arm.

Skunk (surprised): You're a skunk like me too?

Eddie: Duh! You were expecting may be a badger?

Rabbit: Um... No. I was expecting a midget with some stilts.

Just as he was about to speak again, Tiger walked by and saw Eddie and jumped up to the nearest tree possible just so he doesn't get into any trouble with him.

Tiger (frightened): AHHHHHHH!! (climbed a tree) Wh-wh-wh who is he?

Skunk: Hey Tiger, Come and me our new friend.

Tiger: Wait a second. Is that? (looking at Eddie clearly) Oh it is. My apologies Chief Prince Mofeta I did not see you. For a minute there, I thought you're one of Baboon's new minions.

Eddie: NO I'm here to stop him and Dragon so there'd be peace in the valley.

Tiger: You know I was just beginning to think that very same thing.

Panda (laughing): I think we've had enough greeting for now. Now Eddie, feel free to visit any part of the valley as you please.

Eddie: Thanks. I just like to do this one thing before I go. (jumped high and punched a ninja monkey off from the top of the tree) Ok now I'm ready.

Skunk (amazed): Whoa! How did you do that?

Eddie: Something Panda and papa once taught me... Instincts and discipline.

As they left to the valley, a battered ninja monkey used all his strength to return to Baboon to give an update on what's going on in the valley. The ninja monkey has made it to the mountain and went up to Baboon tugging on his fur to get his attention and tell him the big news.

Baboon (agitated): What is it this time?

Ninja monkey: Jibber-jabber (Explaining to Baboon about a new recruit in the valley)

Baboon: A new recruit, who?

Ninja monkey took out a picture of Chief Prince Eddie Mofeta and showed it to Baboon.

Baboon (concerned): I see, this IS serious. I must show this to Dragon at once.

To Be Continued...

The next part's gonna show up sooner or later. I'll do my best. PEACE!


	2. Training and Teaching

**Disclaimer: Skunk Fu! Characters © Cartoon Saloon**

**Eddie Mofeta © MysteryFanBoy**

_**Previously on my Fanfic edition of Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu, an unknown stranger has come to the valley. The valley animals seemed confused and assumed that the stranger would be working for Dragon but apparently he wasn't. He revealed himself to be none other than my OC Eddie Mofeta Jr., who's once been dubbed the Chief Prince of his family tribe as to his dad the High Chief King Eddie Mofeta Sr. and Eddie Jr.'s dad happens to be one of Panda's old students of Kung Fu until he left for some reason and has mixed his skills of lucha and kung fu together in his own so call dojo. They all meet and greet and decided to head to the valley but unbeknown to them that a ninja monkey was hiding in a tree but unfortunately it was founded by Eddie and was beaten. The beaten ninja monkey headed back to the mountain and sends a message to Baboon. Baboon is now telling Dragon about Eddie's arrival and in hopes of destroying the valley as well as the dwellers in there and Eddie too. Here's the next chapter to the story.**_

Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu

Chapter 2: Training and Teaching

Baboon went into Dragon's lair to tell him the inevitable arrival of a new comer to the valley as well as a new enemy.

Baboon: Dragon, Dragon I have big news to show you.

Dragon (annoyed): growling This better be good. I'm starting to lose my patience!

Baboon showed Dragon a picture of Eddie and dragon was angry to where he never felt angry before.

Dragon (shocked): Do you know who this is?

Baboon: I haven't the slightest clue of who this new comer is master.

Dragon: It happens to be another skunk but I'm sensing this one is another extraordinary skunk. The worst thing is that he might be the key to our very destruction.

Monkey ninjas looked in fear as they hear from this and they questioned whether they should fight them or should they escape from sudden death.

Dragon: You must stop those pathetic valley creatures and especially that new royal pain in the butt; he seems to be a very unpredictable opponent for us in battle

Baboon: Yes master. Monkeys, move out!

As we left off, our valley folk friends with Eddie walked into the valley and Eddie rushed to training sector of the valley and is checking out the place. He seems to be comfortable with the area of the valley.

Eddie: Oh wow this is awesome esse. Nice gym you got there.

Rabbit (bragging): Yeah, this is where we train and build up our strength to kick some ninja monkey butt and stop that idiot Baboon as well as his stupid boss dragon and build up our strength some more. I happen to love beating those stupid ninja monkeys to a pulp and--

Panda: I think he knows enough Rabbit. Eddie I think I decided to let you demonstrate one of your father's finishing moves he's been bragging about over our little talk in his house.

Eddie: I don't see why not homes.

Skunk (excited): Cool! I wanna see.

Rabbit: Whatever keeps me from boredom.

Eddie: I might need a volunteer for this move. How about you? (points at Rabbit)

Rabbit: Whatever.

Eddie: I need you to do one thing for me.

Rabbit: Yeah?

Eddie: Stick out your hand, por favor

Rabbit: Oh no. I know what your planning to do your just gonna take me down like the way Fox took me down.

Skunk: Yeah and you started to blush when she hold you down afterwards.

Rabbit (blushing): Th-that's not true. Sh-she just uh...took me by surprise is all.

Eddie: You like this fox girl, do you?

Rabbit: No I don't.

Skunk (taunting Rabbit): Rabbit likes Fox, Rabbit likes Fox, Rabbit likes Fox.

Rabbit:

Eddie: I know when a person is lying about love.

Rabbit (pissed): I'm not and I'll prove it by kicking your ass!

Rabbit jumped and torpedo his way to Eddie and give him a socking or two but then he's caught in mid-air and then was given shoulder thrust to his mid section after it was turned into a jiu-jitsu take down. It was sort of like a spear to a spine buster if you will. Rabbit looks a little dazed after that take down from Eddie and his body is in some what of stunning pain. Skunk was very impressed with the move he saw from Eddie as well as Rabbit.

Rabbit (throbbing in pain): Oh wow. OW! That was pretty good.

Skunk: Yeah that move was awesome! Can you teach me and Rabbit can ya, please?

Eddie: I'd love to but your master Panda advise me not to teach you.

Panda (walking by): On the contrary Eddie, seeing as those two are eager to find out how you can stop someone with a little patience and some unorthodox style of defensive take downs, I'd be happy to let you two learn his style in the art of lucha.

Rabbit (glad): Alright that's more like it.

Skunk: Yeah!

As the two celebrated their chance to learn a new style to which they've never learn before, Fox suddenly appears and hears about this new style she never heard from. She's curios to know about it.

Fox: What's this all about the new style and--

Then out of nowhere as she's speaking, Fox froze insight speechless to see Eddie Mofeta facing her and all of a sudden Fox's heart starts to beat as fast as heavy metal drums beating to the pits of Hades. She appears to look curious and wants to know about the new comer of the valley and hoped that he'll talk to her. She gazed at his schizophrenic-looking eyes thinking to herself how is she gonna get this guy. But she snapped out of it a few seconds later and behaved normal and walked up to the guys.

Fox: As I was saying what are you two learning?

Panda: As I said before, Skunk and Rabbit are now under the wing of Eddie Mofeta to learn his way of Kung Fu Lucha. I just need to make sure they follow every step they take after they've learn. I'm leaving the responsibilities to Eddie as I'm off meditating upon the hills.

Fox: I see. (looking at Eddie nervously) I never got a chance to introduce myself before. My name is Fox.

Eddie: My name is Eduardo Apestos Moran Mofeta Jr. But you and my friends can call me, Eddie (holding and kissing Fox's hand)

Fox giggled from that kiss on her hand and Rabbit suddenly becomes jealous as well as skunk but was less jealous. As Panda left to leave the teaching and training up to Eddie and then he's got another idea.

Panda: Eddie, why not let Fox in on learning the new style studied by your father?

Eddie: Hey man, I don't see why not; the more the merrier as they say you know.

Fox (much glee): Super, I can't wait.

Eddie: Unfortunately I need to build a ring and get some cushions and mats.

Skunk: No problem I'll get some.

Skunk rushed to get a giant sac filled with cotton and some of Mrs. Duck's feathers. Eddie helped by making a hanging dummy so he would teach them some moves as well as offering them the opportunity to spar with Eddie so they would learn some technical as well as aero-dynamic maneuvers and some special and tricky submissions. Now everything was set up for Lucha Fu 101.

Eddie (teaching): Alright let's get down to business, I want you lance your whole body weight towards this dummy with brute. I call it the shoulder thrust. In this technique you are gonna have to wait for your opponent or adversary to get close to you without your opponent striking you. (Points at Fox) You. Come over here please.

Fox (eager): Yeah?

Eddie: I need you to strike me whether mid-air or straight to me on solid ground.

Fox: Okay.

Fox and Eddie got into their positions and Fox ready herself to strike. Eddie just stood there unguarded but he's secretly standing his ground to brace for impact. Fox ran towards him as fast as she can but Eddie charged back and then he thrusts himself to Fox's mid-section and then all of a sudden it got awkward as they both stared at each other on the ground and Eddie being on top looking eye-to-eye. Fox suddenly blushed out of nowhere and as Eddie saw her blushed, he blushed too and immediately got off of her and Rabbit looking at this was way pissed. He stepped in to stop the two from who knows what they'll do.

Rabbit: Ok big guy I think I've seen enough. I wanna do it myself.

Eddie: Fine. Be my guest.

Rabbit was ready to charge Eddie to the ground but what he didn't know that there's something different now. Eddie is not in the same stance as he was before with Fox. Skunk and Fox watched closely as to what would happen next. Rabbit charged as fast as Fox did but this time Eddie charged but he's not planning for a shoulder thrust to Rabbit's mid-section or vice-versa. He grabbed Rabbit's head and he leans back with rabbit's head slammed to the ground as well as putting himself to the ground too. Most people would call this move the 'death drop technique' but--

Eddie: That's your first lesson homes. "Don't ever fall for a reversal or as I like to call this move, the DDT."

Fox and Skunk were absolutely amazed with this type of technique. Rabbit was impressed with this move too as Eddie picked him up and gave him handshake.

Rabbit: I had my doubts about that move but (throbbing and groans) man that move can seriously kill someone.

Fox: That was really smart to use patience with some technical planning.

Rabbit: Hey, what about me? I good, right?

Fox: Oh you weren't that bad Rabbit.

Skunk: Yeah, you just had to fall for something using what you like to call your offensive style.

Rabbit: Hey listen squirt, the best defense is always good old fashion offense.

Eddie: this may sound a little master Panda-ish for you so here it goes. One doesn't really need to rely on brute force but is more likely to rely on evasiveness and technical escapes.

Rabbit looks quite confused about this but skunk told him in a way he'll understand.

Skunk: He means less force and more quick thinking.

Fox (added): Duh it's so obvious that even Skunk knows this.

Skunk: Yeah. (Pauses then reacts to what Fox said) Hey.

Fox: Oh c'mon even you know what he's saying, do you?

Skunk: Yes.

Eddie: Hey you guys wait for me for a minute. Me gots to go potty.

Rabbit: Sure.

Fox: I'll be waiting. I mean we'll be waiting.

Skunk: Take your time.

As Eddie went he hides and starts to sniff out something or some-ONE rotten. He gets closer and finds himself with another ninja monkey. The ninja monkey tries to runaway but Eddie grabs its tail and then telling it something like an intimidating message to Baboon. Eddie's eyes slowly turn red as he's telling the message.

Eddie (pissed): You listen and listen well. You better send this message to that pathetic excuse for a fur ball of a simian and that bossy scaly son of a bitch that if they try to tell one of you to eavesdrop on us again I will personally-- (Eddie looking at Pig)

Pig (greets): Hi Eddie.

Eddie: Wassup Pig?

Pig: Nothing. I'm going to play in the mud. Wanna join?

Eddie: Uh, may be next time. Is that ok with you?

Pig (thinking): Is that ok with me? Yeah that's ok with me. (Pig walks to the mud pile)

Eddie: Now where was I? Oh yeah (glares sinisterly at the eavesdropping ninja monkey) I will see to it that you, your other brethren and your bosses will never, ever, EVER see the light of day. To Baboon and Dragon; from ED-DIE-MO-FE-TA!! And you better deliver fast, COMPRENDES?

Eddie then super kicks the ninja monkey all the way to Dragon's lair where Baboon is right now trying to plot another raid on the valley as well as the valley dwellers but accidentally hits Baboon's head.

Baboon (in pain): What was that for? I aught to--

He's interrupted when the ninja monkey was explaining about message being sent to him and Dragon from Eddie. He's jibbering and jabbering all this and that and then Baboon got pissed but Dragon was 'way' pissed than Baboon.

Dragon (mad pissed): "I" will see to it that that good for nothing pole-cat will never breathe again. (roars and shooting flames from his mouth)

As Dragon shoots flames from the mouth Eddie sensed that Dragon said the one word Eddie did not want to hear and he's pissed too.

Eddie: Tell me that stupid head Dragon did NOT just say "that"!

To Be Continued...

End of Ch 2.

**The Next one will be coming up but hopefully soon. Peace!**


	3. A New blood Leading

**Disclaimer:** **Skunk Fu! Characters © Cartoon Saloon**

**Eddie Mofeta © MysteryFanBoy (MFB)**

_**Previously on Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu Eddie came to the Valley, as I said before and in the mountains Dragon and Baboon were still hatching a plan as usual to destroy the valley and its inhabitants. Eddie wanted to train Skunk and Rabbit as well as Fox (who's secretly got a huge crush on Eddie) joined in on the fun as well as the lessons. Eddie first trained Fox and Rabbit since they seem to be the oldest before Skunk. I know in time they'll get to master this new type of unorthodox style of lucha kung fu. Then out of the blue, a ninja monkey that was eavesdropping was spotted by Eddie after Eddie lied about having to take a whiz and told the ninja to send a message to Dragon and Baboon and the rest of the ninja monkeys to brace themselves for what they're up against. Here's another chapter or episode of Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu.**_

**Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu**

**Chapter 3: A New Blood Leading**

As I or we left off since you read before, Eddie has sent a message to the other side warning them of the force they're messing with. Dragon looked pissed off about this and started cursing out in a strange language. Baboon and the other ninja monkeys covered their little virgin ears for their own safety. As Dragon finished his yappy swearing, he thought of a plot to get rid of the valley dwellers and take the valley for them.

Dragon: I have a plan that will not fail me like those other times you and your retched monkeys have before.

Baboon: Can you tell us what the plan is master?

Dragon: I'll try to see what his weakness is.

Baboon: I bet you'll be quick on finding it master.

Dragon: Of course fool, what do you expect? (checks for any weaknesses) Oh yes I've found it.

Baboon: What is it?

Dragon: It seems his weakness is mentioning the loss of a family member. I know the perfect one. Prepare your monkeys for a wage in an all out war and be victorious this time.

Baboon: Right sir. Monkeys prepare for battle!

The ninja monkeys and Baboon head off and prepared for a battle and Dragon shot flames at the image of Eddie and roared loud as possible. Meanwhile at the valley, everybody has joined in on the lessons in becoming what Eddie likes to call 'kung fu luchadors.' Everybody has learned much from Eddie and has become more invincible than before. Everyone is now able to enable themselves with special moves that not only seem Mexi-judo, but with some aero dynamic gymnastics and such to improve their agility. Eddie has never been proud.

Eddie: Man, all of you have mastered the skills needed to exceed you current levels and have now ascended beyond that pinnacle. I know I'm talking straight towards the truth about how we are gonna stop Dragon's forces so that we can protect the home that Dragon wants to destroy. I feel bad that Panda has put me in charge of this whole mission, yet I feel this sensation inside me that makes me want to... SCREAM!!

Eddie screamed to the top of his lungs sounding like one of the guys from the metal band 'Lamb of God' or 'Killswitch Engage'. The valley folk looked a little terrified when they think of Eddie as their leader for the battle except for Rabbit and Fox. Rabbit was feeling sick in his stomach that Eddie get's to lead the mission and not him. Fox feels this fire in her after Eddie screams thinking that the scream would symbolize a battle cry as well as what could be a winning cry. Others feel anxious to get the lead out and move onward and fight. Then someone shouted out something.

Mantis: Yes. Let's go and fight to the death.

Eddie: I like this little one's attitude. So is everybody ready?

Everyone: YEAH!!

Eddie (charismatic): Alright then. VAMOS!!

The crew headed off to the canyon where Baboon and the ninja monkeys prepare for the battle that most or even all of them wouldn't want to be in for the first time. Baboon looked at the ninja monkeys with disgust when a few of them shaking and quivering in fear. As they stand there grounds, the valley dwellers stop as they made it to the canyon and Eddie called them out the only funny, insulting way possible.

Eddie: Monkeys, Baboon. Come out and play-yay!

Baboon (commanding): Monkeys attack!

The monkeys jumped and sprang into action and they start to attack. The valley crew charged and did the very moves taught by Eddie and they even combined them with more kung fu techniques. Eddie has beaten and knocked out about 113 ninja monkeys at least until he saw Baboon. And told his crew something.

Eddie: You guys maintain your defenses, Baboon is all mine.

Baboon: HA! What makes you think that you can take me?

Eddie: Dude! I'm taller than you!

Baboon: That may be but size doesn't really matter. (charges toward Eddie) POWER DOES!!

Eddie prepares to strike but this time, Baboon is much faster than he expected. He punched Eddie so freaking hard he fell down and rolled down the rocky trench and then his the jagged rocks hard. As the crew was still fighting, Fox senses something wrong with Eddie. She looks for him and then finds him laying in anguish and slightly bloodied. She looks so worried she started to cry but then Eddie sat up in anger and he looked up at baboon with deep hatred. He gently told Fox to get out and that this fight might be bloody. He looked at baboon and when he closed his eyes and opened them again, they turned blood ruby red. Eddie told baboon something else that might piss Dragon off himself.

Eddie: After I'm through with you. I'm making Dragon my BITCH when I kill him!

Baboon said nothing after Eddie is done with what he said and then punched him again. Eddie all of a sudden doesn't feel any pain when he got punched by Baboon. Baboon looked shocked and then gave a series of fury punches but to no avail. Eddie just looked at him dead in the eye and nonchalantly said something.

Eddie: Are you through tickling me with those baby punches? I feel like you're giving me a full front Shiatsu massage.

Baboon froze in fear when all of those series of punches given to Eddie but not a single blow and now Eddie with that Chucky like smile is ready for his turn to give the blows.

Eddie: Now it's my turn.

Eddie went down stairs and struck Baboon in the mid section and then knocked him down with a Tae Kwon Do side kick. He came after him but then baboon tried to counter with a round house kick but missed and then was knocked down again from Eddie sweeping his feet off the ground. Baboon jumped back up and tried using boulders and throwing them at Eddie. He threw one but Eddie spin kicked it back to Baboon and he ducked. Eddie stands in position and was ready to deliver the move that he was waiting to use on Dragon. Baboon charge like angry gorilla but as he reached Eddie, Eddie immediately high front kicked him up in the sky. At that point Baboon froze as he felt the blows given to him and he can feel his strength draining away. Eddie jumped up and grabbed Baboon and drove him down like a nuclear bomb on a training facility. As he drove Baboon he let go and in just 2 seconds Baboon hits the ground and was completely knocked out and his blood trickling down his head as well as Eddie who doesn't even notice the blood dripping from his head too but head didn't care. Then he did something disgusting like taking his blood and wiped it on his face and licking it too. The monkeys saw their leader battered, bruised and bloodied on the ground after that seismic pile driver given to him by Eddie. They had no choice but to retreat and bringing Baboon with them. The other monkeys followed and left and one waved the flag of surrender symbolizing that this is over and that the valley dwellers won for now. The rest celebrated and Eddie just standing with a blank face and then he felt feint and then faint in an instant. Fox called for help when she went to Eddie and checked him out to see if he's ok. The valley crew took him and then cared for his wounds that now look like small scabs. The crew was impressed with Eddie's performance as Eddie was impressed with their skills in battle.

Fox: I've never seen anyone try to fight to their very limit. I find it very superb.

Rabbit: It's was pretty cool. I hate to admit it, but you've really stepped up to the plate when you're up against Baboon with those moves.

Skunk: That's awesome when you did that flying move up there where we thought you and Baboon were done for but you let him go at the last second and he was all (laying on the ground acting like baboon in pain) and then you were all (looking mad like Eddie) I wish I could do that.

Pig: Yeah me too. If I had the chance to jump high up in the sky and... Uh, do that thing like Skunk said.

Mantis: That was a hard fought battle and we... won the battle but we have yet... won the war with Dragon.

Panda: What you did out there was pretty unorthodox but it was excellent none the less. I would gladly welcome you to stay in the valley for as long as you like

Fox (very happy): Yes, please stay. You helped out and lead us into victory. I kinda find it... Oh my (blushing)

Eddie: Well I got my ass beat but I won, you guys kicked ass too, the monkeys surrendered and I gave a message to Baboon. So yeah I'd stay for a while.

The valley dwellers are cheering of joy that Eddie gets to stay for as long as Dragon is defeated. They left Eddie as he's about to sleep. Everyone left but Fox stayed for a while and looked at Eddie then kissed him in his sleep. Eddie notices but wasn't annoyed with that (OOH!) as he continued sleeping. Back at the mountains the monkeys try to nurse Baboon back to health after the aftermath given to him in the canyon battle. Baboon woke up outta nowhere when Dragon called for him. Baboon limping his way into his layer looking beaten Dragon looking disappointed with baboon for failing after planning a battalion attack on the valley dwellers in the canyon.

Dragon: I cannot count how many times you and your worthless monkeys failed me, because your plans have always have backfired on you.

Baboon: This failure is no other failure I have never endured. I've never been out matched, let alone outsized by that new Skunk Eddie. (throbbing in pain)

Dragon: I need you to get you ninja monkey and tell Eddie to meet you at the bamboo forest. I do not want you to fight him but bring him to me alive so that I'd be ready to face him.

Baboon: Understood, OW!

Dragon: For this week, I need you to rest so that I may prepare for the fight on this coming day of his grandfather's death day.

Baboon: Thank you master.

Back at the Valley, Eddie sleeping on a tree.

Eddie: Who's there? (he sees Fox) Oh. Hi Fox. I thought you were someone else.

Fox: Its fine. So what do you think of the valley?

Eddie: It really does look good and even at night. But I need my rest for tomorrow, we can continue later.

Fox (blushing): So it's a date?

Eddie gets up and he gets close to Fox. She looks scared but Eddie got close just to 'kiss' Fox for that statement.

Eddie: It's a date.

Fox is lost for words so she just walked back to her cam and went to sleep. Eddie smiled as he went to sleep. Now that's what I called 'stepping up to the plate'.

To Be Continued...

End of Ch. 3

_**Chapter 4 will be all about romance between Fox and Eddie. Rabbit devises a plan to break them apart and skunk's the cupid of the couple since he doesn't like Fox that much. That's all for now until then, PEACE!!**_


	4. A Weird Show Up

**Disclaimer: I own Eddie as I said from other disclaimers and st. Not the Skunk Fu! Characters, they belong to the Irish, as in the Cartoon Saloon crew.**

_Previously on Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu, Eddie was training the valley folk to some kung fu aero dynamics of Lucha. They've done so well that they want to nominate Eddie as the leader for the battle against Baboon and his army. The crew handled all the rest of the ninja monkeys and Eddie had baboon all to himself. As he went up against him he noticed he was up against a much stronger opponent. He was punched so hard in the face that he was knocked off the cliff and hit a bunch of jagged rocks, don't worry he's not impaled. It may seem lost for one Fox, but Eddie sat up with brute force and anger that he went after Baboon again but this time he was more agile and quick and more powerful. The rest of the ninja monkeys retreated after Baboon suffered severe beating from Eddie as they also bring a beaten baboon with them back to the mountains (and get this, Eddie didn't remember the beating he gave when he's enraged with anger and hatred). At this point they won't have to worry about Dragon or Baboon for another week as Eddie's got some peculiar plans with Fox. She hopes that Eddie accepts the little date she exclaimed earlier and Eddie sealed the deal with a kiss (on the cheek). So now we continue another adventure but in the valley this time._

Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu

Chapter 4: A Weird Show Up

As the sun rises, we find our valley friends doing some of their own errands. Fox wakes up the earliest and hopes to find Eddie for the date Eddie promised. She later finds Eddie meditating under tree he slept on last night. Fox tries to get his attention with a blind attack. Eddie was hit and immediately and then got up in a fighting stance.

Eddie (cautious): Who did that? Ooh If I find out esse, I'm (looks at Fox)Oh. Hey there Fox did you know who hit me in the noggin?

Fox (giggles): Silly, it's only me.

Eddie (whines): Then why did you do that?

Fox: So we can talk some more, remember?

Eddie: Oh that's right. Ok, let's walk and do some talk.

They both took a walk around the valley and talked for a while. Fox wanted to ask some questions to Eddie and get to know Eddie a little and just enough info to see if he's really good enough for her god forbid the opposite. She asks a small series of questions to him.

Fox: So where exactly do you live?

Eddie: Well I now reside in a valley much like this one but more like a desolate wasteland and it has a peculiar name too.

Fox: What exactly is the name of your valley?

Eddie (looks at Fox with joy): Death Valley.

Fox: How can you live in a valley with a name that would practically scare someone about where you live?

Eddie: I like the weather there. A little humid but perfect for me.

Fox: Can we practice some more, what's it called, lucha?

Eddie: Uh, sure if you say so.

Fox and Eddie walked to the inner most parts of the Bamboo Forest to train what Eddie has been teaching. They trained and what they didn't notice is Rabbit hiding behind a bunch of bamboos and spying the two and Rabbit hoping that they won't go over the line, If you get what I mean. Rabbit already devised a plan to get Fox to like him (as in Rabbit) He thought of challenging Eddie to fight on his terms and win the fight to impress Fox so that she'll love Rabbit instead of Eddie. But as he's about to jump Skunk followed Rabbit and stop him from doing something he'll regret for the rest of his life.

Skunk (grabs Rabbit's foot): Stop! You can't Rabbit.

Rabbit: Hey let go squirt, I gotta go and do this thing, ok so let go I say.

Skunk: I can't let you get killed by that lanky, yet powerful skunk. I know he's strong, This guy seems like a brother I never had when I first saw him.

Rabbit: Hey I thought I was like the brother you never had, remember?

Skunk: Well, you technically didn't treat me like someone with respect. As you normally do with the others and master Panda.

Rabbit: That's not true. I treat people with respect and I'll prove it.

Skunk: Go ahead, ruin their training, I know that once you jump Eddie and brag about this whole "offense is the best way to win a battle" thing again, you might be looking at your newly built casket that's laying over there where the monkeys are building. (looking at the monkeys building lots of caskets fit for the valley dwellers) like that. (looks again with terror) AHHHHHHHHH!!

Rabbit: Great going squirt. Now they figured you out and we're in trouble

Rabbit and Skunk leaped into action and fought the ninja monkeys but they're still out numbered. As Fox and Eddie were training and talking about some stuff, they sensed something and then heard something too.

Fox: Did you hear that?

Eddie: I guess so, I hear yelling and smacks and whacks and stuff.

Fox (looking at the fight): Look! Over there. Skunk and Rabbit are in trouble.

Eddie: I guess we better cut our training short then and help those two. What do you say if put our whole training to the test, huh?

Fox: Right

Fox and Eddie leaped into action as they fought the ninja monkeys with the once helpless Skunk and Rabbit and fought off the whole ninja monkeys, then Eddie and Skunk stuff the monkeys into the casket meant for their friends and Eddie high side kicked them back to the mountains which accidentally landed on Baboon who's just recovering from a series of throbbing pain given to him. Now he lays with a bunch of caskets on top of him with a lot of ninja monkeys in it too. Fox and Eddie seemed confused as to why Skunk and Rabbit eavesdrop on the two for no reason.

Fox: Skunk, Rabbit. Is there a reason why you two were hiding in the bamboos?

Skunk (nervous): You see Fox, we were um, uh...

Rabbit (covers Skunk's mouth and lies): We were on a secret mission to make sure that you two were near the valley and don't walk out to Dragon's territory. Panda sent us to spy on the two of you, just to be sure you don't run off but I guess that's not the case.

Eddie (laughs hysterically at Rabbit's statement then stops with a sinister glare): You got to be kidding me. That was the most pathetic lie I've ever heard. What makes you think that Panda gave you permission to spy, let alone on someone like the two of us?

Skunk: I can think of a reason why he's spying on the two of you or mostly a certain someone...

Rabbit: Don't you even dare twerp.

Fox: I think I kinda get the idea Skunk.

Skunk: Really?

Fox: Really, but unfortunately for Rabbit, I might be seeing someone and the best thing is that it's NOT Baboon.

Rabbit (growls and swearing in his mind and then starts to cry)

Skunk: Really, Who? WHO?

Fox: I could say he's around here, somewhere.

Skunk: Where is he then? WHERE?

Eddie sort of felt weird with this whole 'Fox likes who' situation and suggested something to digress this silly situation.

Eddie: Oye, escucha me, why don't we head back to the valley, I hear Mrs. Duck is making a mean steaming batch of dumplings for supper.

Skunk: Ah cool, I'm starving.

Rabbit: That's good enough for me, I could use a good meal.

Fox: Then let's head back already, all this talk is already making me ravenous.

They all got out of the bamboo forest to get back to the valley to get something to eat. Fox thought of what Skunk said about who she likes and she's looking at Eddie who's right in front of her and she starts to blush. Rabbit looks at Edie with disgust and he wants to make sure he doesn't get Fox, But what he doesn't know is that Eddie isn't interested in Fox that much and has hardly ever experienced the romance with any girl since a few fanfics ago. Since then he wants no more romance with any girl, even one as hot as Pamela Anderson or something. They made it back to the valley and to think Eddie was never right with some excuses, He's right about Mrs. Duck cooking up a steaming batch of dumplings which kinda surprised the crew and he's amazed himself with his so called 'guessing right' thing as I said before. They all sat down for some light meal as the rest for what might happen tomorrow. The next day, the weather is fresh and a little breezy. It's actually a good day to relax and train. Skunk was meditating under master Panda's lectures again as he's suppose to. Eddie showed up to see a little demonstration of a new move that Panda once learned and used back when he used to be Dragon's friend. It's called the Flying Lotus. Panda just meditated until he senses the right moment to use the Flying Lotus technique. He jumped in the air and he did multiple amounts of kicks and then punched the ground with great force that he almost caused a great earthquake. Fox, Skunk Rabbit and Eddie were impressed with the move. Eddie wanted to show them a very difficult move that might cause a broken neck as well as some broken legs, it's called the 810 splash and he plans to land it upon a rock. He climbs up the highest tree he could find and plans to land it. He jumps and flips and lands a 2 and three quarter splash and landed on his mid section and the rock started to crumble slowly, he lands so agonizing he couldn't stand. The rest and even Panda was impressed with that move.

Panda: Well done on that move, are you sure you did not break any bones from that impact?

Eddie (groaning in pain): I'm fine... I'm just feelin' a little groggy is all homes, you know.

Fox: I'll fix up some green tea to help the pain heal faster and better.

Eddie: Can I have mine with extra lemon with that?

_Well I got to stop from here on account of doing some other chapters. I gotta start the fifth chapter soon. So until then, adios and PEACE!_


	5. The Heat of Passion

**Disclaimer:** **Skunk Fu! Characters © Cartoon Saloon**

**Eddie Mofeta © MysteryFanBoy**

_**Previously on Skunk Fu! The Art of Lucha Fu! Fox was hoping to go out with Eddie for a little walk since last night. The next day Fox and Eddie walked around the Bamboo forest and they decided to do some sparring but what they didn't realize is that Rabbit and Skunk were spying on both of them (Skunk was actually stopping Rabbit from spying.) The started arguing until the ninja monkeys showed up and they all fought. Fox and Eddie immediately sensed the danger they were in and they stopped them from winning. Afterwards, Rabbit's main reason is to find Fox and Stop her from falling for Eddie but it was too late for him. Eddie didn't know that Fox is in love with Eddie and SHE didn't know that Eddie didn't want anymore romance. Let's continue on with the story in the fifth chapter.**_

**Warning: The following part in this story has too much kissing and snuggling and hugging and it sounds like St. Valentine's Day when it's not. Or just some of it.**

**Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu**

**Chapter 5: Heat of Passion**

Skunk and Eddie were just talking about how to control your skunking problems and Skunk wants to know how ever since in some episodes like the art of the stink as well as other episodes that feature his friends in it. Skunk wants some skunk controlling advice from Eddie since he never skunks throughout the whole story. Eddie decides to lend a hand about this to Skunk.

Skunk: Hey, uh Eddie? Can I ask you something?

Eddie: Sure hermanito, what is it?

Skunk: Well throughout sometime, I've been having a little problem with my skunking, and--

Eddie: Have you been skunking someone?

Skunk No no not that. It's just that I can't control it sometimes and it usually comes out when I get scared or embarrassed. Do you know a way to control it?

Eddie: Sit down vato. Here's the thing. You say you can't control your skunking because of bashfulness and fear?

Skunk: That's what I'm saying.

Eddie: I see, well all I can tell you is that you don't have to be embarrassed about the stuff the others are doing to scare you and stuff. You just have to go with it and pretend to be brave and shameless, but not too shameless.

Skunk: So what you're saying is that I have to go with it?

Eddie: That's what I'm saying vato.

Skunk: Ok. I think I can do that.

Eddie: Don't say you 'think'. You just have to 'know'.

Skunk: Right, I know I can do this.

Eddie: That's it. Now go and be brave and a little shameless.

As Skunk left to control his skunking in the newest way taught by Eddie possible, Fox was just hiding in the trees starring at Eddie with such distinct and deep passion as she once felt with Baboon as well as Rabbit but she felt something different inside Eddie. It's like she senses that when she sparred with Eddie, she notices that in each attack he throws, he never hold back on it like he really wants to take her down. But when he sees Eddie with Skunk and he gives advice, it also shows he has the responsibilities of being a great older brother and she thought it was sweet of Eddie. Eddie senses something in the valley and he said in such a calm tone

Eddie: Alright. Enough ninja stuff Fox. I know you're out here so no use hiding when I know you're right, HERE!! (punched a tree where Fox was hiding) (Fox falls) (looking down at Fox) Why do I get the feeling that you are always in my way everyday?

Fox (blushing uncontrollably): N-never mind th-that. I thought that we could just talk some more since the whole incident with the ninja monkeys and all heh heh.

Eddie (looking at Fox): Are you ok? (Looks at her closely) You look kinda red in the face, are you mad at me?

Fox: (giggling) No it's just that... When you first came to the valley and when I look in to your eyes, I see a warrior spirit like no ones I've seen since I've known Rabbit with that look. And when I've trained with you in the bamboo forest you've never held back any attacks you threw at me. It was like you thought I was your enemy.

Eddie: Well our kind has been known to throw hatred on one another but time has passed and our kind has grown to love one anoouuuoooh boy.

Fox: What, what is it?

Eddie (looking at fox with a little fear): Y-y-you like me?

Fox looks very astonished as he asked that question to Fox, She without any hesitation grabbed Eddie's head and lung it to her face and they touched lips. Eddie was shocked as he was in another dilemma that had to do with romance. Eddie pushed Fox away gently and he wanted to say something about the reaction from Fox.

Eddie: Fox, I don't know what's going on, but I hope you're not yanking my chain about you kissing me.

Fox: What I did to you is not fake. This is real burning passion and I'm showing to you the only way a passionate woman would show to a man of your caliber. So kiss me damn it! (pulls Eddie in again)

Eddie pulls himself back and has to get some air. He's still shocked from this but then discovers this funny feeling.

Eddie: Whoa, wait a minuto. I feel... funny. I don't know why but I feel like I'm enjoying this type of pleasure.

Fox: Oh you finally feel the same way I feel. Oh this is so exciting. Come with me. (pulls Eddie with her)

Fox takes Eddie to a bigger tent which is actually Fox's very own den. She never lets anyone in but Skunk, Crane and Panda and sometimes Rabbit. She's letting Eddie inside for the first time and then she was planning for a surprise.

Fox: Eddie, would you do me a favor and sit down on those bushes of hay over there?

Eddie: Sure, I guess.

Eddie sat down on a bunch of hay which actually seem comfortable to Eddie. Fox was in her closet fitting into something more "kinky" if I should say. As she's done changing, she asked Eddie something that every girl would say to a man when there's a surprise coming their way.

Fox: Could you close your eyes for me too?

Eddie: Uh, ok.

Eddie covered his eyes as well as closing his eyes. As soon as he closes his eyes, Fox comes out with a Chinese dress on and put on a little make too. I bet to most guys who are reading this I bet in your minds she'd look hot right not with a dress and some make up. She posed in a coy, but calm way possible to attract Eddie's attention even more with her wardrobe. She's now ready for something she's planning.

Fox (talks sexy): You can open your eyes now.

As Eddie uncovers and opens his eyes, he sees Fox in a very shiny red dress with some yellow designs that looked complex and very beautiful. She actually looked sexy but she wanted to be a little more distinguishing as well. Eddie could not believe his eyes when he sees Fox in that dress. His jaw actually dropped and he's as flabbergasted as he ever got ever since the last fanfic. She walks up to Eddie as slowly as she could and then she thought of an idea. As she was walking, she intentionally trip and fell and acts as if she was in pain.

Fox: Ow! Oh, my leg. It hurts.

Eddie (runs to Fox): Are you ok? Let me see your leg.

As Eddie was looking at Fox's leg for some bruises or any type of injury, Fox was enjoying her time and she decided to end the charade and get this over with. (I'm not talking about an O.N.S.) She takes Eddie to a small table and on the table are some plates, decorations, entrees, salads, mints, but the utensils are chopsticks as they are the traditional utensils carried out in some southeastern parts of Asia, especially China. Eddie and Fox sat down across from each other but Fox wanted to be close to Eddie so she moves over and shockingly even Eddie wanted to sit close too. They both ate some foods and started to talk.

Fox: So again, why did you wanted to the valley?

Eddie: Well I wanted to see my father's old Kung Fu master he's been talking about much ever since he saw an old picture of him with Mrs. Duck, Mantis and I think you were in there but you were young at the time.

Fox: Oh yeah, I remember. Your dad was very tall some time ago. How is he now?

Eddie: Well he's been good. But he's feeling bad about being short after 19 years.

Fox: So what do you think of my den?

Eddie: It looks amazing, although it's smaller than my room.

Fox: Well, how big is your room?

Eddie: Let me tell ya, it's no bigger than the valley I lived in. But it's quite cozy there and here too.

Fox: Thanks. I was hoping if we can listen to some calm soothing music, what do you say?

Eddie: Sure.

Fox grabs a small flute that was made out of bamboo and it's carved in a shape like a flute and she began to play. She played very well and Eddie seemed to enjoy her instrumental playing. It was as calm as the ocean shores, birds chirping in the sky.

Bird (interrupting): Uh, I don't chirp well.

MFB: Then why are you here anyway? Get out!

Bird: Fine, since you're the narrator and all. (leaves the story)

As I was saying, Fox plays a gentle tone and Eddie began to be hypnotized by the tone that he actually fell to sleep. Fox sees Eddie going to sleep that she stopped playing for a while and walked up to Eddie slowly. She grabbed his head and kissed him in his sleep. She lifted him up and took him to a bed of hay and rubbed his head kissed him once again and said

Fox: Good night my sweet prince.

She then felt tired too and began to change in to her sleep wear. It consists of a T-shirt and very small but no too tight shorts. She hugged Eddie as she's holding a teddy bear and pulled him close. Little did they know that when they were sleeping, Crane was by Fox's window and saw the whole thing with Eddie and Fox sleeping together. She thought that this aught to be a big news and she couldn't wait to tell Rabbit.

Crane: Oh wow how sweet. I gotta tell Rabbit this, I bet he won't be too happy when I tell him but either way, this is big!

She flew all the way to Rabbit's burrow and called for Rabbit.

Crane: Hey Rabbit! You got to hear the big news about what I've just seen. (Rabbit jumped out of his burrow)

Rabbit: What is it Crane? Are we attacked by ninja monkeys again? OOH they're so gonna get it.

Crane: Actually I just saw Fox sleeping with someone in her den by the window.

Rabbit: Crane, you know it's not polite to spy on someone unless I'm there knowing about it and-- WHAT!?

Crane I think she was sleeping with someone that kinda looks like skunk except he's much taller and handsome, yet quite scary in the eyes.

Rabbit wanted to know who was with Fox at the time and what Crane just described; he knows the only skunk who's that tall, dark, handsome and scary all in one.

Rabbit: I know just who. EEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!

End of Ch. 5

_**Wow! I guess rabbit didn't like the news that was brought up to him by Crane and I bet he's out to find Eddie so he can pulverize him and tear him apart. Yet Rabbit didn't know that Eddie was in the same level of kung fu like Panda and a little bit higher than Baboon. And speaking of Baboon, he's starting to recover so I guess you'll get to see him in a few chapters later and then he'll get ready to fight him and then destroy Dragon. The next Chapter will be up as soon I can finish it. So as I said before, until then, PEACE!**_


	6. A Showdown with a Personal Demon

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Skunk Fu is by Cartoon Saloon crew as well as Eddie Mofeta being mine and NO ONE ELSES!**

**_Previously on Skunk Fu! The Art of Lucha Fu!: Eddie was just enjoying his time as well as being with Fox for some time and Fox has admire Eddie in and out of the story. What you might not know is that Fox has kinda stalked Eddie for a while until Eddie caught her red handed hiding wherever Eddie is and he wanted to know why and that's when it hit him. He asked if Fox likes him and she couldn't hide that feeling anymore when that question is spoken and she pulled him and kissed him and then took him to her den where she's dressed in a sophisticated dress. She made a light dinner with Eddie and played a calming music which kinda put Eddie to sleep. She felt tired herself and decided to sleep WITH Eddie for a while and this is where it gets interesting. Crane was quietly stalking the two together and she blabbered out to Rabbit about this. Rabbit got pissed to the point that he would kill about 500 ninja monkeys to calm him down. He's now going after Eddie and give Fox a thing or two as well. I hope you enjoy the sixth chapter so R&E (Read & Enjoy)._**

**Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu**

**Chapter 6: A Showdown with a Personal Demon**

As we left off in the story, Rabbit was going to Fox's den and he's going to teach a lesson to Eddie not to get in the way of winning Fox's heart. Crane followed Rabbit and tried to calm him don to make sure he wouldn't get into any trouble with who she likes to call Eddie "the Noob". Crane tried to convince Rabbit outta doing something that would cause him his very life but Rabbit declined and as he's walks near Fox's den, the more red in the face he gets.

Crane: C'mon Rabbit, it wasn't lie they're gonna do it or something like that.

Rabbit: Stay outta my way Crane or else you're gonna get what's coming to ya too.

Crane: You know Rabbit I can still kick your butt the whole art of the fan fan and that we showed you that girls can play hard too.

Rabbit: That's just to contradict our own beliefs and if you don't wanna get hurt, I suggest you get out while you still can.

Crane: Fine. I don't fight shorties like you anyway. Just don't get mutilated. (Crane flies off)

Rabbit: Me? Mutilated? HA! That was so funny I just laughed.

As the hours past by, Fox woke up from her sleep and she felt a little out of place after that nap. She turned and saw Eddie and she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She got out of the hay and made some tea. But as she was making tea, Eddie doesn't seem to feel good as he's having a nightmare.

Eddie's Dream

Eddie: Hey! Why is it so dark in here? (hears an evil laugh) Who's there? Show yourself!

As he forced an evil entity to show himself he was shocked to look at him self but with a more demonic look. He had red eyes surrounded in a black color, his fur was white as well as his long hair, and his secondary fur color was black like his face torso and mid section and his long stripe is black. He asked a question but in a frightened tone.

Eddie: W-W-Who are you?

??: I'm you. AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!

His worst fear has been realized. He then tries to fight his evil side but the evil Eddie is more powerful than any adversary he's ever fought. He then was eaten by his own dark abyss I like to call his nightmare. He sees many scary things he's about to do and he can't take it. In reality he's struggling to get up and Fox hears this agonizing moaning coming from her room and it was Eddie trying to fight his very image of the demon in him. Fox looks shocked and gave Eddie the tea and made him sip the tea. Eddie then sipped the tea and then started to calm down. He soon woke from his nightmare and was profusely sweating and his eyes looked as if he saw a monster. Fox wanted to know if Eddie was ok.

Fox: Eddie are you ok? Please tell me you're ok?

Eddie (panting): Yeah... I'm fine. I just had a little nightmare is all.

Fox: I hope you're feeling better from that. I just made the tea if you want and I put extra lemon just how you said you like it.

Eddie: Thank you for caring Fox.

Fox (blushing) Oh you're welcome.

As Eddie stood up from the hay and began to drink his tea, he hears a loud yelling that yelled his name and it was Rabbit. He looked out the window and then groans in boredom.

Rabbit: Eddie I've walked all this way to find you and now you wanna get inside Fox's panties?

Fox and Eddie: What are you talking about?

Rabbit: I know all your little play around when Crane told me.

Fox (muttering in anger): Crane (talking to Rabbit) Listen Rabbit what we're doing has nothing to do with you.

Rabbit: Oh yes it does.

Fox: Haven't you heard what I just said that I'm seeing someone and Eddie is the one.

Rabbit: Eddie! I challenge you to a showdown. If I win, you stay away from Fox.

Eddie: Fine. But if I win, you promise that no one not even you interfere with our alone time. It's a violation of a couple's privacy.

Rabbit: Ok Latin-lover, have it your way.

Eddie jumped out of the window and stood in a position of a boxer. Rabbit gave Eddie a 'bring it on' sign and Eddie teleported and disappear in thin air. Rabbit was a little shocked and then punched Eddie from behind but it didn't phased Eddie. He rushed back at rabbit and then jumped and turned and swung his leg and went for the spinning back kick but missed as he's still a little shaken from that nightmare he just endured. Rabbit came out with a high jumping mule kicked which hit Eddie hard. Edie started to bleed from the nose and then he run and then rolled his body into a ball. Rabbit jumped and then rolled on top of Eddie and then kicked Eddie high and kicked him to the trees which could cause Eddie a serious injury to the back. Eddie was in pain but that didn't stop him from dodging one of Rabbit's surprise attacks and then jumped and hit a Pele-like kick to the head. Fox was scared to see the two of them fighting like this. She couldn't do anything about it. A few minutes later, Rabbit was winning the fight and he's shock to see he's actually beating Eddie. Eddie then fainted and Rabbit looked in astonishment as to he won the battle.

Rabbit: I-I beat him. I did it. I WON!! In your face Crane and you said I would be mutilated HAH! I kicked this overgrown skunk's butt. (dances in victory)

But little did he know that Eddie was still fighting his demons inside until suddenly he woke up and then he started to change colors. Instead of being a black skunk with a white stripe, he quickly became a white skunk with a black stripe and his eyes are blood red and his teeth are silver. Rabbit thought that this was a trick to look like Baboon but it wasn't. This was the inner demon he's been dreaming about in his nightmare and now it's taking over. Rabbit suddenly got a little fatigue in him but he still wants to finish this. As Eddie stood there he ordered Rabbit to attack first. Rabbit gladly accepted the offer and charged with a vicious blow to the mid section. As he looked up at Eddie, he actually smiled and grabbed Rabbit's head and bashed it right on to his knee and Rabbit got owned at that blow. He then uppercut's him so high up and then performed the move that was seen when got it from Panda. He performed the powerful, but different version of the Flying Lotus technique but there was a dark energy surrounding it and then he let's go of Rabbit and then punched him so hard that he's speeding to the ground at mach 9. He likes to call this move, the atomic lotus. Rabbit was slammed hard to the ground that he caused a magnitude of 7.9 which is an earthquake that could actually knock down the Great Wall. Eddie then grabbed Rabbit off the ground and then kicked him high and then was ready to do his own finisher, 'La Tumba Atomica' (The Atomic Tombstone). A move that was derived form a jumping tombstone pile-driver but it's more powerful than the last move he used to get rid of Baboon. He jumped high as he was a living super bungee. He grabbed rabbit and pulled him down to get ready he descended hard like he was a torpedo and then he let's go of Rabbit after kicking him to rebound to the nearest top of the tree. Rabbit sees himself going down and then he used his bag of hay to break his fall. Eddie looked pissed and he jumped Rabbit and they rolled all over and fought. Eddie then breaks out and gave a series of fury attacks to Rabbit that Rabbit looked battered and beaten to a bloody pulp. Rabbit then got up but was in excruciating pain and moans to Eddie something.

Rabbit (groans in pain): Ok Eddie, you won alright? I give up. Just don't give me anymore of what you gave Baboon.

Eddie (In a satanic voice): Oh no homes. I'm just getting started. (laughs evilly)

Fox couldn't stand to see Eddie like this as he was like that before when up against the ninja monkeys and Baboon. She ran to Eddie and grabbed him and yelled to stop what he's doing to Rabbit and then Eddie suddenly opens his eyes wide. He sees Fox and he remembers her and then when he sees a bloody rabbit in front of him he dropped him and let's go of Rabbit and backed away. Then he changed back to normal and then backs away in fear and ran away to the canyon. Fox tries to stop Eddie but he's so far away.

Fox: Eddie, wait!

She follows but Eddie disappeared. She seemed worried about Eddie as did the battered Rabbit. Rabbit limped and he apologizes to Fox about the whole thing with the sleeping thing and all. Fox accepted but she's more pissed with Crane telling it to Rabbit. She headed back to the valley carrying Rabbit and then the valley dwellers see Rabbit and he's in real pain.

Panda: Oh my, what has happen to Rabbit?

Tiger: Oh no. Baboon must've recovered quickly and he's now on the verge of taking over. (crawls under)

Turtle: Who would do such a thing to Rabbit?

Fox: I know who. But you're not gonna like the answer when I say it.

Skunk: Oh poor Rabbit. Tell us who did it? Was it the ninja monkeys? Baboon? Or could it be Dragon?

Fox: No Skunk. It was... Eddie

The valley dwellers were shocked as to the answer that Eddie did this to Rabbit.

Crane: I knew he was trouble the moment he came to the valley.

Fox: You shut up! It was him, but there's something inside him that was pure evil much like Dragon that took over Eddie that caused him to do this to Rabbit.

Panda: I'm afraid this might happen.

Fox: You know about this too Master?

Panda: Yes my young Skunk. You see, a few years after Eddie was born I sensed an evil presence in the infant that was Eddie. His father was so worried that he and I performed an exorcism on him to prevent the evil that was sealed with in Eddie. It worked but I knew that the exorcism didn't last for long. My only hope is that Dagon does not take Eddie under his wing and control hi to be as evil as he is. But the good thing about it is that he never lets anyone tell him what to do not even Dragon so either way if he finds Dragon, then it will be a fight between 'two' evil entities.

Skunk: Then we gotta stop him before he destroys everything in his path.

Panda: I think that won't be necessary.

Fox: I agree.

Skunk: What are you saying?

Fox: See, after Eddie was back to normal, he ran off in fear so I guess it's not possible he'd turn back to his evil self. I tried to follow him but he disappeared and I wasn't able to catch up to him.

Panda: I'm afraid the only thing to do right now is wait.

Skunk: Why can't we go back and find Eddie?

Panda: Skunk it is for the best. Now get ready everyone, we must get back to training.

Everyone: Right!

Everyone got back to their training except for Fox and Skunk as she sat down next to Fox and started talking.

Skunk: So you're worried about him huh?

Fox: I've never been this worried about anyone before.

Skunk: I say we go find him.

Fox: Panda said we have to go back to our training.

Skunk: Aw, bull-poopie to what he said we gotta find your boyfriend.

Fox: Right and he's not my boyfriend.

Skunk (sarcastic): Oh sure he's not. (winks at Fox)

As they left to find Eddie. Dragon, who was in his lair, was looking into his mirror portal and got an idea.

Dragon: So. There is a dark side to this Eddie person after all, excellent. BABOON!!

Baboon (walking in crutches): Yes Master.

Dragon: I think it's time to recruit our newest addition to our forces.

Baboon: Really, who?

Dragon: It is the one who made you look like a fool back at the canyon.

Baboon: Oh no. Not that maniac skunk guy Eddie. I can't stand the guy as much as I can't stand the valley fools.

Dragon: You do not understand the evil inside him that defeated you.

Baboon: So you're telling me that he has a dark side?

Dragon: Of course. What did you expect?

Baboon: Well I uh...

Dragon: SILENCE! Have your ninja monkeys ready and bring him to me, at once.

Baboon: Yes sir. Monkeys, Go forth to the canyons and bring Eddie to Dragon.

End of Ch.6

**_Well I guess this is as much as I can do. The seventh chapter will come and it'll feature Dark Eddie in there as well. Check out if Eddie if he falls for one of Dragon's acceptance to his army. PEACE for now!_**


	7. Mofeta Hath No Fury

**Disclaimer: Skunk Fu! © Cartoon Saloon, Eddie Mofeta © MFB**

**_Previously on Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu, Eddie and Fox were found out about their whole togetherness thing all because of Crane and her big beak. Rabbit and Eddie started to brawl but this time Rabbit is winning the brawl since Eddie is busy trying to fight his inner demon from his nightmare but he lost and the inner demon came to be and he fought Rabbit with such brutality. Rabbit was battered and bloodied he couldn't take the fight any longer and called it quits. Eddie didn't take that lightly and he was ready to give the final blow until Fox came and stopped Eddie. Eddie soon changed back to normal and then saw what he did to Rabbit and was too mortified with what happened and realized it's his fault. He ran away and never came back. The valley dwellers were so worried but decided to leave Eddie for his own safety. Fox and Skunk didn't like the idea and then Dragon soon heard of Eddie's dark side and he decided to bring him to his cult and hopes to find a way for him to destroy the creatures there and conquer the valley but was worried about his rebellion over him so he ordered Baboon to tell the ninja monkeys to bring Eddie to Dragon at once and they left off in a hurry. So I hope you're ready to read my seventh chapter 'because here it is so R&E._**

**Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu**

**Chapter 7: Mofeta Hath No Fury**

As we left off, Dragon has ordered Baboon to get his monkeys to bring Eddie to him so that Eddie becomes his new apprentice. The valley dwellers had to make a difficult decision regarding Eddie and his own inner demon within him. Fox and Skunk weren't about to give up on Eddie so they went against their master's decision and headed of to the canyon where Fox sensed Eddie might be hiding. As they were headed to the canyon, the ninja monkeys were on their way too. They marched their way and try to pick up Eddie's scent but it was too strong on account he stinks and the scent is so bad it makes a pile of dog st smell like a bar of Zest soap. Anyway Eddie is hiding under some stalagmites so he wouldn't change into a demonic monster and mutilate innocent people like Rabbit. Although he deserve it for trying to pulverize Eddie for being with Fox and never admits his jealousy. Eddie just sitting in feeble position and skunked the entire area of where he's hiding even though it's gonna attract some attention. As Fox and Skunk reached the canyon, they were calling out to Eddie so they would get a chance to talk to him and explain this whole mishap and what's with him and the color changing and the attitude changes. Fox was calling Eddie the most until they smelled something nasty.

Fox (disgusted): Ewww! What's that smell? Skunk?

Skunk: It's not me, honest. I never skunked in the middle of finding our friend.

Fox: Try looking for him over there and I'll look for him over here.

Skunk: Ok.

The both split up and went to find Eddie and they have no sight of where he is. Until they've realized the scent that they just smell before. Skunk remembers the smell and they looked at all the stalagmites that are on the floor of the canyon and searched every one of them until Fox spotted something white and black by the stalagmites. Fox lifted one of them and she found Eddie who looks paranoid in fear of what he did to Rabbit. She called Skunk over and he saw Eddie in the worse shape possible. They both lifted him off the rocks and try to speak to him. But as they were getting the opportunity to hear about what he has to say, Baboon came over and several other ninja monkeys as well.

Baboon: Well, well, well. Lookie what I've got here? A pathetic bunch of wasted warriors. It looks to me that he's still dramatized about the demon inside him still.

Fox: How do you know about the demon inside him? (grabs baboon and looked at him in anger)

Baboon: That's exactly the point there Foxy.

Skunk: You won't get away with Eddie, Baboon breath.

Baboon: Sticks and stones you little twerp. Monkeys, ATTACK!!

The ninja monkeys spring into action and they all surrounded Fox, skunk and Eddie so they won't escape. They made the offensive but fox evade and strikes back as well as skunk with a couple of kicks. Eddie stood back and actually watched his allies fighting back from defeat. He stood up and was amazed with what he sees. But all of as sudden they all got an advantage and then Baboon stepped in and took a cheap shot on Fox and Skunk. They monkeys soon gang up on both of them and then Eddie was in shock and then he felt this feeling like he did before and this time he's actually using this demonic soul into doing his redemption. He changed again and then roared from the top of his lungs like a lion and the rest got his attention. His friends see him the way he is when he try to eviscerate Rabbit. But there's a very big difference, he's not after just the monkeys and Baboon, He's also looking to destroy his friends too. He soon speaks in the devil's voice and threatens the simians.

Eddie: Well, seeing as if you're trying to destroy one another, I'd like to join the party. (laughs evilly)

Baboon: Wait a minute there Eddie, my compadre. We don't want to get into any trouble huh? C'mon. You and me, together, we will rule the valley and all its dwellers. What do ya say?

Fox (tearing in fear): Eddie, please don't. We're your friends. We took care of you after your exhaustion; I made some tea for you when you had nightmares, and I took care of you, sparred with you and kissed you.

Baboon: Wha-- you kissed Fox? Well you must be a lucky man.

Fox: But the most important thing is that I love you. I love you Chief Prince Eduardo Mofeta II, with all my heart and soul.

After what she said Eddie got a shocking statement heard, Eddie soon was calming down and looked at Fox with a romantic stare and she seductively looked back at Eddie. Baboon sees this and started to laugh.

Baboon: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Oh man. That actually made me giggle 'til I wiggle. C'mon Eddie it's time to come with us to Dragon.

As he pulled Eddie, He pulled back and glared evilly at Baboon and said something that everybody wouldn't believe as he looked kinda evil still.

Eddie: You know, this whole taking over thing could be kinda fun but there's is a limit to where I go and stop. And in case you missed it, I don't like the way you and your stupid, short mentally-challenged monkeys tried to jump on my friends. And for that, you'll all be eviscerated.

The word coming out of Eddie scares the living st outta the simians and they start to run away with the mission failed. Eddie soon then followed them and grabbed one of the ninja monkeys and stretched it into a lasso shape and he hog tied Baboon and the others and dragged them to their doom. Eddie now was ready to exterminate the simians with a darkness energy ball (seen in DBZ). He raised it in the air and is charging it up. He said one last message to them before they're exterminated and its

Eddie: You all and Dragon need to learn that... MOFETA HATH NO FFFFUUUUUUURRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!

He charged up the dark energy ball and was ready to blast the simians sky high as he's about to blast them he suddenly felt a guilty feeling inside him and he sees the way he's doing, as a reminder of what he did to Rabbit. Instead of blasting Baboon and the monkeys he blasted the mountain where Dragon is and I guess Dragon got a little warning shot. Dragon sensed the quake in the mountains and he sensed Eddie and is angered to know that he's conquered his inner demon and is able to control it. Back in the canyon, Eddie looked down at the rest and he told his final threat.

Eddie: I suggest you run back to Dragon and tell him mission failed. NOW GET OUT!! (The apes running scared) And remember, Mofeta hath no fury.

They all ran out of the canyon and didn't cared if the mission is failed. They just want to get out with their lives in tact. Eddie soon laughed and as he looked at Skunk and Fox, he laughed normally and said some things.

Eddie: Ay Dios mio! Is that a ride for me or what?

Fox and Skunk were not responding do to the fact that he's able to control the demon inside him. They got up and they hugged him tight. Eddie almost couldn't breathe from their squeezing. They let go and then slapped him for scaring them half to dead thinking if they weren't able to see Eddie again. Eddie apologized and then they all left to return to the valley. As they returned, the valley animals looked afraid and more likely terrified, especially Rabbit. Eddie asked for rabbit to come forth. Rabbit was pushed by tiger and looked at Eddie as he's looking at a skyscraper. Eddie stuck out his hand and apologizes to Rabbit. He looked speechless as to hear what Eddie is saying. He stuck out his hand and accepted his apology. Everyone cheered and everything is back to normal. Panda wanted to ask Eddie something.

Panda: How are you able to control the demon inside you?

Eddie: It's simple. I just tricked him of saying if I commit suicide, he kills himself as well.

Fox: I get it; you can't live with just one half in your life--

Panda (continuing): As long as you have learn to achieve balance within yourself.

Eddie (bowing): a righteously told moral, my father's master.

Panda (bowing back): and what you youngsters say, right back at cha.

Everyone laughed and then they got back to their normal lives and then Fox pulls Eddie back to her den to continue where they left off. As for the apes, well they got a wake up call as usual for failing. (I mean Dragon's fire breath)

Dragon: I already notice their failing since that wretched skunk was able to control his darker side from the canyon. BABOON you've failed me once again. I will see to it that young fool will know the meaning of fear coming from me. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha hah. Now, away with all of you. I need to figure out a way to conduct a spell for my freedom and I was lucky enough to get some certain ingredients just for this moment.

Baboon: I can't wait for you to b-be set f-free m-master. (ninja monkeys cheering)

Dragon: What are you all still doing here? I said BEGONE!!

His yell cause the simians to fly out of the lair. Baboon landed on his head hard.

Baboon: Ah wasabi. (later faints)

End of Ch. 7

**_I think that's gonna be it for now, so I hope you enjoyed this seemingly short story. Ch.8 will be updated as soon as I get to think of a perfect plot for this story. PEACE!_**


	8. Dragon's Freedom

**Disclaimer: Skunk Fu! © Cartoon Saloon, Eddie Mofeta © MFB**

**_Previously on Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu, Eddie ran away from his friends ever since the incident where he almost try to kill Rabbit. Panda has said for everyone to let Eddie be left alone and cool down. Fox couldn't bear to wait for Eddie as well as Skunk. They went against their master's wishes and left to find Eddie in the canyon where he was hiding. Baboon heard of this thanks to Dragon and ordered a recruitment for Eddie to join since he knows how to control his demon. The opposite sides came face to face in the canyon and then fought. Eddie watched and suddenly got a wake up call but his friends were down and soon changed back into a demon skunk and attacked the apes (Baboon and the ninja monkeys)_**

**_But then he sees his friends and finally took over his demons and gave them a warning shot. They ran away and the rest headed back to the valley and everything is back to normal, or is it. What they didn't know is that Dagon is cooking up something that involved his freedom from his prison in the mountains. Check this out as the eighth chapter has more action to fill up. R&E_**

Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu

Chapter 8: Dragon's Freedom

Once again as we left off, Fox and Eddie were getting back to their usual getting together sort of stuff and someone was calling Fox.

Fox: I wonder who's calling me now, would you mind staying here while I see who it is Eddie?

Eddie (tied up): Um, no I don't mind.

She walked her way and a she open the tent it was Crane. She was still angry at her for earlier and gave her a glare like Eddie glares at Baboon.

Fox: What do you want?

Crane: look um, I understand that you might be angry at me for something and I wanted to apologize for what it is.

Fox: You mean when you told Rabbit when we were in my den alone and we didn't do anything but sleeping.

Crane: Well uh--

Fox (interrupted): You got some nerve intruding on someone when they have a guest, especially one as hot and (shaking with minimal orgasms) oh my god. So I'll accept your apology and hope you don't intrude on someone and wouldn't assume the opposite.

Crane: Cool. (both hugged)

Crane left to see what would be going on at the mountains figuring out what's gonna be Baboon's plans to destroy the valley. All she just see is ninja monkeys eating bananas but then there's a shaking in the mountains and she got worried of what's happening. The shaking felt like an earthquake so she flew back and then told Panda.

Crane: Master Panda!

Panda: What is it Crane?

Crane: I just saw from the mountains and there's a strange earthquake like shaking from it.

Panda (worried): Oh. I was afraid that his day would come.

Eddie (walking by with Fox): What's the matter Panda?

Panda: I just received news that Dragon is once again planning to escape from his prison in the mountains.

Rabbit: Why can't we just kick his butt like how Ed here kicked Baboon's?

Panda: No Rabbit. Once free, he'll be much stronger and more powerful than any one of us combined.

Eddie: That's not true there Panda.

Fox: What 'are' you saying Eddie?

Eddie; everyone's got a weakness inside themselves, even the most powerful of any warriors I've encountered as well as all of you. So I'm thinking if we find that weakness and his flaw it will be his downfall as well as our only advantage.

Rabbit: Hey, that plan just might be stupid enough to work.

Panda: Eddie, what do you say about finishing our lucha training?

Eddie: Sure thing, "master" Panda. It would be an honor.

The rest of the valley animals got ready to train as they're going to meet Dragon who's actually finish with his potent liquid that would grant him his freedom. Baboon and the ninja monkeys watched as he drank the potion and said the ancient Chinese chant that would cause his freedom. I'll translate on this one.

Dragon: Of Darkness and light, hear my call

Bring forth the power so big not small.

Set me free from this terrible tomb

And give me the power to bring more doom.

As he chanted his body began to grow and the darkness in his energy began to surge through his body. He began to look more sinister and evil. Baboon ran away and the ninja monkeys left but just a few made it out the rest were fallen into the mountain and then Dragon flew and laughed evilly. Baboon and the other ninja monkeys were very intimidated by his new more freely presence. He shot out flames that were so hot, it makes the Sahara Desert fell like the Siberian glaciers. Dragon looks down at his minions and orders them to invite the valley dwellers and Eddie to the mountains at once. Back at the valley, the animals are finished with their training and Panda has just received a message from Dragon to come to the mountain at once.

Panda: I have just received word that Dragon wants us to come to the mountain for something.

Rabbit: This could be a set up just so he can attack us without warning.

Panda: Perhaps you are right, but we have to go.

Eddie: I'll come too. That pendejo's gonna pay! Excuse the foul language.

Tiger: Don't be, we always wanted to take down Dragon and now this is our chance to do it.

Eddie (sensing danger): Uh-oh...

Fox: What uh-oh?

Eddie (looking scared): Dragon. HE'S FREE!!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Tiger: Oh this is bad. I'm not going to fight him when he's freed. I'm too scared.

Rabbit: You couldn't even fight him when he's still imprisoned.

Fox: What are we gong to do?

Eddie: Wait! Did everybody trained?

Rabbit: Uh duh. What else do you think we've been doing?

Fox: Quiet. Go on.

Eddie: Well ever since I've trained with you guys I manage to give you something while you were asleep.

Rabbit: I hope you didn't prank us like the last time.

Eddie: No it's different. I forgot to tell you I've each given you powers that'll help your special abilities to your fullest. Just think of your best abilities and harness the power and release it.

They all saw what they're very good at what they're doing and then they feel the energy flowing through them and after they thought what they're good at. They used it and their specialties were 10x better than normal. Everyone was able to use their kung fu moves and they were increased 10 fold. They were all ready to face Dragon thanks to Eddie's wee training, the valley dwellers are able to unleash a new power within them. Although they feel confident Eddie however was feeling bad. He might think this might turn out as bad as his problem. So he released the inner demon and conveniently sealed him inside this sacred bottle which can hold evil spirits and demonic souls. He was hoping someone was responsible enough to hold it safely without dropping it and crushing it in the process. He told Fox to hold the demon that was sealed inside until the time is right. She agreed and wore the bottle as a necklace so it wouldn't fall. I feel that's smart of her as well as Eddie thinking the same way and kissing Fox's head for it.

Eddie: I guess it's time to slay Dragon once and for all! Who's with me?

Everyone: We are (cheering)

Eddie: Well then... VAMOS!!

End of Chapter 8

**_Sorry this chapter had to take too long and I apologize for making it seem too short. I just didn't have enough ideas this time around; let alone this week. I promise to make the continuing chapter as soon as possible, I promise NO I swear it AH FK IT!! I GUARANTEE IT!! PEACE!!_**


	9. The Mephitis Offering

**Disclaimer: I know what to do right there. Skunk Fu! NOT MINE Eddie Mofeta is MINE.**

**_Previously on Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu, As Eddie came to his senses and was able to control his inner demons he returned to the valley with fox to do their little private rendezvous in her tent den. Meanwhile there were some unpredictable predicaments going on. Dragon has been freed after a long period of time and Eddie seems worried about the inner demonic soul in him. He sealed it inside the weird looking bottle and gave it to Fox for safe keeping until he says to use it for the right moment. We'll move on to Chapter 9 in just a moment as soon as I know how to start this story... Oh yeah I forgot. Let's do it then._**

**Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu**

**Chapter 9: The Mephitis Offering**

We find the valley creatures in pursuit of Dragon who has been freed from his prison in the mountains. They all looked ready for battle except for Eddie who seemed to look very tense ever since their training is complete. Fox looks over her shoulder and sees Eddie with fear in his eyes that she's never seen in Eddie before. She backed up and walked over to Eddie to see if something's a matter.

Fox: What's wrong Eddie?

Eddie: I don't know

Fox: You can tell me anything. I'm here for you. (kisses Eddie) Always.

Eddie: Well... It's just that I came to this valley for a purpose and that is to kill Dragon for what he did to my grandfather. Now I feel worried if he's even that strong to defeat all of us even me. I mean he's formidable when imprisoned but now that he's freed, I feel an everlasting and very powerful, dark energy surging through him. I don't know if I can take him on myself or with all of your help from all the dwellers of the valley. Even If I use my dark demonic soul as my power, I don't know if it's even enough to stop him from destroying the valley as well as conquering it he might win after all-- (kicks Eddie in the groin)

Fox: BULLSHIT!! You know as well as I do that the Eddie I know and love would never say such pessimistic crap like that to me or anyone who's will and able to defeat, no scratch that, stop Dragon at all cost. Now I need you to stand up and be the man that I know you are and get it to your head that we WILL stop Dragon whatever it takes I know we can stop him. Do I make myself PERFECTLY clear!?

Eddie could not believe the actions of Fox for what she did to Eddie after Eddie said something so miserable only a failure would say. As he lies in pain from the kick in the nuts, he soon realizes the actions of his speech and then it finally got to his head. He smacks himself sill for what he said and looks at Fox with the dead-man's glare and understands the purpose of what he has to do.

Eddie (groaning in pain): You're right. I should shut my mouth and not talk about how we're gonna lose. I should shut up and do this thing once and for all. YOU are ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!! (kisses Fox)Gracias. Everyone, onward fast. Sige rapido!

Everyone was still moving on as fast as they possibly can. After a few miles from the valley they had finally made to the mountains where Dragon is waiting patiently for his victims as he calls them to make it far. As they looked at Dragon with slight fear in their eyes, they also see Baboon and the rest of the ninja monkeys waiting with Dragon. All of them look on as Dragon was now going to speak to some people in sequence (Panda and Eddie).

Dragon: Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend Panda. And I believe the tall skunk over there must be the prince Eddie Mofeta. I wonder if you ever heard of the story about the monster that killed your grandfather in the battle of the Great Wall long ago when he came from Chichen Itza to destroy the havoc I've caused and then crisped his body alive when he failed to defeat me. (laughs evilly)

Panda: That's quite enough Dragon. I think Eddie has heard enough of your demolition to his grandfather.

Dragon: You're right... Old friend. I believe we need to start this fight right NOW!! (he shot s huge amount of flames at everyone)

As he shot a huge flamethrower type fire breath, Panda and Eddie jumped as far as they can to evade the flames and then he targets the rest of the valley animals and they were lucky to be able to evade the flames too. As they were fighting, Tiger was too scared to even make an attack and then Eddie knows what he's got to do. He transforms into a spirit and then he got inside Tiger and possessed him in order to defeat the ninja monkeys that were intimidating Tiger and teasing him too. As he left Tiger, Tiger sees a battered carcass of ninja monkeys and he stands on one of them in victory thinking to himself he's the winner and he defeated all of them. Then Fox took out her fans and then she launched a wind attack and then Duck and Crane took out their Fans and told Skunk to get ready to take out his fans and get ready to do the four winds attack.. Eddie has an outrageous suggestion. He wanted to ascend the attack and then turned it into a five wind attack. Eddie jumped up and the others were ready and they twirled and the tornado appeared but it was bigger than the last time the girls and Skunk did the attack. It was like a walking hurricane and the ninja monkeys were blown away but unfortunately Dragon wasn't fazed by this awesome attack made by the girls and two guy skunks. As he blew them to the mountain walls, he summons the lava to rise from the inner mountain and it turns the playing field into a volcanic playing field and it mostly favored Dragon. He then chugged the lava and spat it out like a spitfire barrage. The valley dwellers had to dodge as quickly as they can even though they were tired out from the last attack from Dragon. Then the battle entered Baboon and he had his scarier looking battle armor ready as he headed to the battle of the mountains between the valley animals and him and Dragon and most of the ninja monkeys that are left. He knocked out most of the minor ones out like Frog, Praying Mantis, Pig, Ox and Bird. Then he went after Tiger and Tiger ducked and he didn't realize that by him ducking, he made Baboon tripped. Baboon may be down but he's still in this battle. Then he went after Fox but then was a victim of being tripped again. When Dragon was battling, he looked on of what's happening to his army and he looked disgusted with their defeats.

Dragon (pissed): What are you doing you idiots!? Go and destroy them NOW!!

He shots flames at Baboon and the ninja monkeys as a reminder not to lose the war as they are doing right now. The valley animals are still fighting (mainly Fox, Skunk, Panda, Tiger, Crane, Duck, Rabbit and Turtle) and Eddie is almost worn out from fighting, he's now suffering from fatigue. Then he sees Baboon and then he tries to throw a punch but he was too slow and then he got punched and then he was thrown to the volcano walls and he lies motionless. Fox sees the horror that happened to Eddie and then she ran to him but then she's blocked by Baboon.

Baboon: Where do you think you're going, Foxy?

Fox: I'm going to my love is where I'm going. Now get out of my way! (kicks Baboon in the nuts) (throws the necklace at Eddie), (Eddie catches and wears the necklace)

As Baboon fell to the ground with pain in his groin, she came to Eddie but then dragon came and then Dragon intervened with more shots from his fire breath. Fox was too petrified to evade but then Eddie got up with his last breath and pushed fox out of harm's way and then he received a devastating blow and was burned badly. Fox was terribly shocked at what happened to Eddie. His fur is almost turned to soot and he's hardly able to get up. Dragon looks on in laughter as he now threw fox out of the way and he has his way with Eddie by doing something that would really insult Eddie. He then puts him in every lucha libre move possible to insult Eddie by strangling him in his own moves taught by him and his fore fathers. He then locks him in a Mexican Surfboard and then Eddie was riding in pain already after being burned from the aftermath. Fox ran to save Eddie and went on top of Dragon and tried some kung fu attacks but to no avail since he's as big as the mountains. He then flicked Fox off him and she went down hard. She tried to get up but then fractured her arm as in "broke" her arm. She just looks on in terror as he's about to be pulled apart like beef jerky. But then the little black spirit inside the bottle broke free and then he got inside Eddie and then Eddie transformed once again to his Darkish self. He regained much strength and then he pulled back from Dragon's Mexican Surfboard and then he chanted the ancient saying of the ultimate offering of the Mephitis Macroura. He then gave half his power to the one person who's known to be the chosen one out of the whole valley who can save the valley and may be the entire world from Dragon's wrath. That person just happens to be the main protagonist of his own series, Skunk. As he gave Skunk half his power. Skunk immediately turned to the same color as Eddie. He then was able to levitate and gained 20x the strength so did Eddie. He and Skunk then concentrated and then shot a purple like manifestation of pure dark energy at Dragon in which resulting Dragon completely knocked down but the weird thing about this energy is that it's not really that evil-like. Panda soon learned that Skunk and Eddie were able to control what was Eddie's dark demon which now became Eddie's 'own' dark powers. Skunk then told Eddie to prepare for an atomic spike piledriver which could weaken dragon and soon leave him slowing down. He grabbed Dragon with all his might and then places him upside down and then Eddie kicked him down and then Skunk dropped him on his head and then Dragon suffered a major contusion. Eddie then signal Skunk to throw Dragon as he signals the throat cut sort of like what Undertaker's doing that when it's time to put someone to rest. Skunk then threw Dragon. Eddie Savate kicked him high up in the air and then Eddie grabbed Dragon in mid-air and then he rotated and then he dropped Dragon so hard into the volcanic lava he was soon burned alive and was finally destroyed, and then an unexpected earthquake started to happen and then Eddie and Skunk yelled everyone to run. They did so as the jumped off the mountains Skunk carried his unconscious friends and Eddie carrying Fox on to his back and then watched the mountain crumble from the hot lava. The immediately returned to the valley and then the animals woke up after a horrific battle they were in. Panda was very proud of what Skunk did as he was able to control Eddie's dark demon and it became his power too. Eddie was proud himself as he was taking care of Fox who looks a little banged up, especially her left arm which was now entombed with a concrete cast molding. She was asleep until she awoke and finds Eddie putting some water in a tea pot and then he added some green tea leaves, a bit of lemon juices and some honey from the killer bees (he knows how to speak east-side jive). She got up and then Eddie came to her and gave her some tea.

Eddie: Here. Drink this. It's my own recipe for making tea. You'll need your strength back since the whole battle is over now.

Fox (blushing): I wanted to, uh... Thank you for saving my life back there. When you put your body on the line to save mine, I thought that was the most sweetest thing a man would ever do for a girl.

Eddie (blushing): Well, you're too cute to be killed by a monster like Dragon.

Fox: By the way, where IS Dragon?

Eddie: You don't have to worry, he's long gone and the simians are now imprisoned in our new jail cell I created for any other ne'er-do-wells that might come across the valley and seek to conquer it for themselves. I'm just glad that peace is FINALLY... Restored to the valley.

Fox: I'm glad too. (leans forward and French kisses Eddie)

Skunk (pops out of nowhere): Hey! I'm I interrupting something?

Fox and Eddie: Uh no. Um, uh (both left like lightning)

Skunk (looks at YOU): I'm glad you all read this great story made by our newest fan MysteryFanBoy. I hope you all enjoyed our little story.

Fox: Be sure to checkout one of his artworks dealing with Skunk Fu and his characters there as well.

Panda: Well I guess that's all for now, be sure to read other Skunk Fu fanfics when you're done with this one.

MFB: Bye (everyone waves)

NEW Jail Cell

Baboon (flips at the readers): AH Wasabi!(cries in the end with the ninja mokeys)

**_A/N: I'm glad I got to finish the story for just a bit until I can update the epilogue that will be long, but it'll be brief too and the 'real' ending will show up on the epilogue too. Be sure to stick around and wait. You know what, never mind. Do what you wanna do. I gotta go and do crossovers now. PEACE!_**

_BGM Ending: "Forever" by Chris Brown_

**Credits: Thanks to readers and Beta Readers. Reviewers and favers. Thanks to the crew who made Skunk Fu and thanks to inspirations that made my character Eddie Mofeta. This does Not mean he's gone forever. I still got a epilogue to do you know? PEACE!!**


	10. Epilogue

**The Epilogue of Skunk Fu!: The Art of Lucha Fu**

**A/N: _As you already know, Eddie and Skunk helped to defeat Dragon in the end of this story and everyone now learns the ways of lucha libre and they decided to mix with their kung Fu like High Chief King Eduardo Senior to create, "Lucha Fu." I will list down some of the names of our beloved heroes that were dominant in their victory against the villains who are still the losing antagonists._**

_**Panda**_

He's now retired from teaching and decided to let Fox teach the valley animals and she gladly accepted. He now is currently feasting the food he's eating on behalf of his retirement, though he's still staying in the valley.

_**Rabbit**_

He's now completely recovered from the brutal, yet accidental mishap from Eddie. He now studies Kung Fu under the teachings of Fox. He's still trying to do pick up lines to get Fox but she didn't fall for them although it was kind of flattering of him.

_**Baboon and the ninja monkeys**_

They're still locked up but have recently escaped due to Pig's unfortunate accident of pulling the lock and opening the door due to baboon's bribery of giving him some truffles in exchange for releasing him and his monkeys. A week later they were sent back to jail thanks to Fox and the valley animals that've fought to get them back in their cages. They haven't been able to escape ever since.

_**Dragon**_

Ever since his death, he's no longer a threat to the valley animals anymore. Rumor has it that he'll return and seek out his revenge towards Skunk and Eddie. The rumor though was a lie since they've found Dragon's skull that flew out of the volcano that was once a mountain and Dragon's old lair. He'll never terrorize another region ever again.

_**The Valley Animals**_

The rest were enjoying themselves to whatever they want to do now that the battle is done. Ox and Bird were still up to their no-business antics. Tiger has no faced his fears and is no longer a scared little cat that he once was throughout the Skunk Fu seasons. Duck has some more helping hands with Snake being her new assistant chef, as well as Praying Mantis doing the taste testing. Pig helped himself to finding some truffles and is still, playing in the mud like the pig that he is. Crane has now become Fox's assistant in teaching after their making up from the past incident. We don't know what the Killer Bees are doing but all I know is "They're bring the house down in this m f hive. EAST-SIDE!! Sorry about that.

_**Fox**_

I bet you're all wondering whatever happened to Fox, huh? You know she became the new teacher along with Crane being her assistant. We also know that she's now ascended to a level beyond master since her moves have improved. As she's done training, she heads back to her den and took out a picture of Eddie and tarts hugging it and kissing all over it. She misses him so much since he left the valley but is still concentrating on becoming a better teacher.

_**Skunk**_

Did I forget to mention that Skunk has now mastered some of his moves since my OC departed from the valley and headed back to his valley home? I guess I did. Well he did well that he became the Master's assistant's assistant as in he now learns under Fox and Crane. Rabbit got so jealous he wanted to strangle Skunk for ascending faster than him. He now wears suitable clothing, symbolizing his ascendance to 3rd best kung fu master.

_**Eddie**_

I bet you want to know what happened to my OC too huh? As he returns to Death Valley, he felt something he once felt before but this time it felt stronger than the last feeling. He thinks about Fox constantly and now yearns for her. He decided to send a message and a picture to go with it saying--

_Dearest Fox,_

_This may be the first for you to hear this but I might've fallen head over heel in love with you. I know this sounds cliché but this is the truth. I know you've thought about me and I've thought about you too. I've sent you a song that was attached to the back of this message and I hope that this will show you how much you mean to me._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Eddie Mofeta Jr._

**BGM:** **"How Can I Live"** by _Ill Nino_ plays.

_**FIN/The End**_

**A/N:**_ **I've hoped you all enjoyed your time reading this little epilogue that was sort of a spin-off ending to my story. Thanks for reading and best wishes to you all. And as for me, I gotta find some supplies for the first day of school. PEACE!!**_

**Ending Music:** **"Butterfly"** by _DDR_ plays.


End file.
